harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Fillmore becomes a new partner in SWD, as well as Hannah and Catherine
In an episode that is centered at Sheila Watkins Designs, the venerable design firm gains three new partners. Sarah Fillmore; Catherine Whitcombe and Sheila's sister, Hannah Harper Atchley. Trust Jennifer Barrett to try to sink it, but it takes Rhonda Whittenberg and her former sister in-law, Allegra Whittenberg to destroy the vicious woman. Scene Sheila Watkins Designs. Sheila Watkins is happy. She has found three new partners. The other day, Rhonda Whittenberg, a former partner, came back full time, putting her energy into the business with a renewed and fervent energy. Three others are waiting in the corridor as they are slated to become the newest partners. Everyone of the main partners are talking about the three. SHEILA: I talked with Dyl, and he is also a part of this, as he is my twin, I hope you all don't mind. CLARISSA: Of course we don't mind, Sheila. He is your twin, and as such he has the same right to be involved. CYNTHIA: We'd welcome him, darling. You know that. ALLEGRA: Yes, we would. What does he think of the new possible partners? SHEILA: Well, you know he would approve of Hannah, as she is our sister. He also likes Sarah and Catherine. They would be very good at what they do. They bring a lot of classic elegance. And with an emphasis on the upcoming fashion show, with the focus being on elegance, they would have some splendid ideas. Already, Christina has shown some lovely designs that fall along the theme. ANNGELIQUE: She had some fabulous ideas, and the sketches are beautiful. I think Catherine has shown some excellent initiative. Sarah was the one who came up with the theme of this year's fashion show. RHONDA: Yes, she clearly came up with something that we never thought we would do. It will expand the reach and the clientele. And a classic elegant style would wow them at Fashion Week in New York. SHARON: I agree. Clarissa and I have already discussed that idea with some of the stores in Manhattan. Macy's has signed a years contract with us, both here and nationwide. SHEILA: So, we're in agreement? Hannah, Catherine and Sarah are our new partners? ERIN: Yes. ALLEGRA: Without question! ANNGELIQUE: They are IN! SHEILA (beaming): Fantastic! Looks like we have three new partners. (She sticks her head out of the office.) CLARISSA: Hannah, Catherine and Sarah, can you come in please? (They come in.) SHEILA: Well, ladies, I think congratulations are quite in order. SARAH: How so? SHEILA: You are all now partners in Sheila Watkins Designs. Unanimous decisions across the board. (The three are pleased.) CATHERINE: So, our elegance angle worked. CLARISSA: Better than anticipated, Catherine. It's an angle that we've not done, and our next fashion show will be reflecting that. (All of a sudden, Aleecia Wallican, one of the models at SWD, comes in.) ALEECIA: Ladies, I think we have a huge problem! And not my large weight. HANNAH: What is it, miss? ALEECIA: I know of you. You're Sheila and Dylan's sister, Hannah, yes? HANNAH: Yes. ALEECIA: I am Aleecia Wallican, and I think someone is screaming and screeching out in the reception area. Charlene, poor dear, is getting nervous. CLARISSA: Thank you, Aleecia. We'll check on it. (In the reception room, Charlene, the rattled receptionist, is trying to tune out Jennifer's screaming.) JENNIFER: Pay some attention to me! CHARLENE: Leave me alone. JENNIFER: You better announce that I am here! (Clarissa comes out, and glares at Jennifer.) CLARISSA: That is enough! (she turns to Charlene) Charlene, you go and take the rest of the day off, we'll handle this, ok? (She again glares at Jennifer) Now, what are you doing here, Barrett?! You are forbidden to set foot here! JENNIFER: Shut up, old woman! SHEILA (shoving Jennifer against the wall, her voice cold and angry): You will do well to keep a civil tongue in your mouth, Jennifer Barrett! You don't EVER insult Clarissa Smythe! If you ever do it again, I will make sure you will NEVER be in this building again! JENNIFER: Oh, boo-hoo! Like I really give a damn! ALLEGRA: You had better give a damn, lady! Because you will never model in this country again! JENNIFER: Oh, is that so?! And you think a threat from you empty headed idiots will faze me?! You loser Harpers cannot even FULLY appreciate my beauty! SHEILA: What beauty?! You would make Echidna look like a super model! JENNIFER: How dare you suggest that I am like a serpent?! RHONDA (sardonically): Well, as they say, if the fangs fit.....wear 'em! JENNIFER: You have always hated me! HANNAH: Anyone in their right minds WOULD! JENNIFER: Haven't you learned ANYTHING?! HANNAH: More than YOU ever did, bitch! I learned a lot more when I was in hiding than you ever had being out in the open! At the very least, I was not kicked out of four different countries for your disreputable antics! JENNIFER (clapping her hands over her ears and screaming): LIES! ALL OF IT! LIES! HANNAH: No! All of it documented! JENNIFER: Damn you all! CLARISSA: Now, that is enough! Allegra, Rhonda, get her out of here! ALLEGRA: With pleasure! (She and Rhonda grab Jennifer and throw her out of the building.) JENNIFER: I will have you in court! And I will WIN! SHEILA: No, you will not! JENNIFER: Don't you dictate to me! SHEILA: I will, as much as I WANT! HANNAH: You are not welcome here! Beat it! JENNIFER: Burn in hell, the lot of you! (Jennifer storms out in rage. Her coat swishing around her) HANNAH: Now that we've gotten rid of the trash, what say we celebrate?! CLARISSA: Good idea. ALLEGRA: Throwing out Jennifer Barrett is hard work. RHONDA: That it is. CATHERINE: How about we go to L'Espellier for dinner? SHEILA: Wonderful idea. I called Dylan. He and Adam are coming. Derek is at Aidan's and Ashley is at Maggie's. She is helping out with Celestina. SARAH: How is she? ANNGELIQUE: They are doing beautifully. How are you taking to her, Hannah? HANNAH: I adore her. (The triumphant group go out of the design firm and they celebrate. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell